Catalyst
by SueDonom
Summary: Yukari could definitely call herself a catalyst- after all, she brought change wherever she went. But that didn't mean it was a good thing, or even a tolerable one. Yukari x IA, maybe some Rin x Miku later on if you squint.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="958114845cc24a8ca8f5ce01811ab053"strongOriginally posted on my wattpad account ( Chainsaw_Yukari.)/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="958114845cc24a8ca8f5ce01811ab053"strong-/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="958114845cc24a8ca8f5ce01811ab053"Most people don't believe in curses. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee50173a1c89d7b84021bebfaaff63e8"As a matter of fact, most people don't believe in anything paranormal at all. They're quick to dismiss it as utter nonsense before going back to their drab lives under the illusion that this is what they want./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a27d04f1b8125ac799160aa932335e98"But, I can't say that I'm like most people./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a08fe01d6b7fb50ac36b431516a5b62"Sure, I was more or less normal in appearance, with ash blonde hair and dull gray eyes. But I despised that, and changed my hair completely, bleaching it and dying parts of it light pink and silver in a mixture that my younger sister lovingly referred to as "unicorn colored", then tying two small braids in the front the day before I entered high school./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab3a8ce21f70ba5c94828d44d6287b6a"Even my name happened to be on the extraordinary side. My parents named me Aria, which in itself was pretty, but nothing special. So I became known as "Ia", taken from my sister's young mispronunciation of my full name./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a13d873f30c95deaff299be250a8cc5c"What really set me apart was what I believed in. Ghosts, demons, fairies, literally anything that "rational humans" didn't believe in, I lived for. This fascination began when I was about four. You may think that this might have been sparked by a supernatural occurrence, but no. My mother just read fantasy stories to me every night, and I continued to believe in them long after I left elementary school. After all, all stories have at least a sliver of truth, right?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b75a3c296d6ec63e2ec7170f8c13a31"And yes, I gained a reputation of being a bit of a weirdo. And rumors surfaced that I was involved in some sort of cult. But honestly, who would want to associate with people who refused to see a simple explanation for all the crazy mysteries that happened all the time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2746119c0a890956c731948b46d5a43c"This was the mindset that me and my best (and only) friend Yuuma shared. We were known to students as the resident nut cases, and to teachers as know-it-alls who had a snobby supernatural explanation for everything. We once attempted to sneak into the school so that we could test it for ghosts, only to be immediately caught by one of the vice principals and sentenced to a lengthy suspension./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b883085a89ceedb0389ad95f2047902"So it was only natural that I could catch someone (or something) unnatural as soon as I saw it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06fc6bc8fca94b9a157a80510848155a"Case in point, the "girl" studying the candies at the gas station where I worked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73e737ca8d1fcfc63c7338ebe9318356"She was definitely unusual looking, with lavender hair that was cropped short at the back and tied into two long pigtails at the back, eyes that hovered between a dark blue and a deep purple, and a t-shirt that advertised some rock band popular 40 years ago. But what was really interesting about her was her expression./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7f5be3479c83d3da3468ee05f425924"It was wistful, and kind of sad. It was the kind of expression you would see in someone stuck, stuck between the life she was promised and the life she left behind. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16d887a63878db46300ce875db67b4e5"In short, it was the look of a ghost. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="066efa582f9b9683fc543b5cbd2eca2e"I immediately had a few ~theories~ floating around. Was she really a ghost? Or something else entirely? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bfcbcbeeb786df7cb2bf2666a27c9d9"I was snapped back to reality by the girl, who seemed to be attempting to get my attention./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c38c541a28dfb79eac076e9df352bf5""Sorry about that." I mumbled, ringing up the chocolate bars and slushie she had bought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c881840408a72fe27dc4b6a7b3920309"The girl shrugged. "It's no big deal." she said, studying the wall of phone cards behind me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d400eb89174695ba2b2a0512cc4a777""Got anyone from home you need to call?" I asked, handing her the change./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2bbea570f91db566044b77f6d38bae7"The girl looked taken aback. "How do you know I'm not a native?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a54c039f017a9539c9db5a87d904e49"This time it was my turn to shrug. "There are less than a 100 people in this town, and everyone has to pass by here once in their life. Everyone who hasn't is either new or a tourist, and it's the off season."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3a8b06618e7e4a5dc887d3949b848c3"She nodded slowly before gathering her things, looking a bit creeped out. Nevertheless, I could at least introduce myself. "My name is Ia, if you want something to call me." I said, smiling at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7026217b03321ca7fbc0e470460103f"She blinked in surprise "I'm Yukari." she said slowly and cautiously, as if I was going to use this information against her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="360bcfe9a2d4102023fdccb5eed40c1e"Before I could say anything else, she took the candy off the counter and swiftly left, bringing my hopes of finding out who she was and what she was doing here with her. One thing was certain though-Yukari definitely was not one of the non-believers who were so rampant in this town, and I was going to find out more about her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


End file.
